Communication with a person within a vehicle may be desired. For example, a remote dispatcher, coordinator, and/or personnel may wish to speak with a passenger or a driver of a vehicle. A vehicle may not include communication equipment or the communication equipment of the vehicle may not be functioning properly. For example, a vehicle may not include a microphone or a microphone installed in the vehicle to enable communication with a person in the vehicle may not be functioning properly.